I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmission control consoles attachable to a vehicle and more particularly to power transmission control consoles for use in speed changing gearshift mechanisms which transmit power to the wheels of a vehicle such as, for example, an earth-moving machine. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such a transmission where electronic control means are provided to operate the gearshift mechanism and other transmission components.
II. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,640, describes a useful electronically-controlled power transmission. When one is utilizing an electronically-controlled power transmission it is especially desirable that the operator of the vehicle with such a transmission be prevented from accidentally engaging the parking brake of the vehicle so as to prevent wearing out of the parking brake. Also, it is highly desirable that the operator be able to shift the transmission in a sure and positive manner without worrying about accidentally engaging the parking brake of the vehicle. Yet it is highly desirable that the parking brake engagement control lever be located conveniently close to the operator's hands and, hence, close to the shift lever which must also be located close to the operator's hands. Further, it is desirable that the operator or a mechanic be able to enter the console which controls the transmission of such a vehicle with ease to effect repairs therein and to adjust the mechanism therein. Still further, it is desirable that the console be properly padded so that the operator cannot easily harm himself during the heavy duty operation of, for example, an earth-moving vehicle such as an excavator or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a console attachment to a vehicle to control a power transmission thereof, wherein the operator can positively and swiftly shift the transmission without any danger of his accidentally throwing on the parking brake of the vehicle, yet where the parking brake of the vehicle is easily available for use by the operator when he so desires and wherein entry into the console attachment to effect adjustment and/or repairs is facilitated.